The present invention relates to an improved personal computer, and in particular to a self-contained, all-in-one personal computer with multiple tool-less, quick-release features, and a reusable thin film transistor monitor.
Personal computer systems are, by now, well known in the art and have been supplied in a number of different configurations, including desktop systems with CPU housings separate from monitors, notebook systems, and unitary systems. In unitary systems, as the term is here used, information handling elements of the system such as the central processor, associated memory, drives and options such as modems or network interface cards are housed in a common housing with the display or monitor. This form of system organization differs from other forms which might dispose the information handling elements in a common housing with an input device such as a keyboard.
In all such personal computer system organizations, it has been conventional to assemble the information handling elements within a housing using conventional fasteners such as screws and bolts to assemble the housing and mount the information handling elements. While such assemblies have served well, its is desirable for purposes of upgrading or improving systems from time to time that elements of the system be accessible without need for tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches.
The present invention has as a purpose the provision of a unitary personal computer system, as the term is used herein, specifically designed and implemented to facilitate maintenance and upgrading. With this purpose in mind, provision is made for access to the information handling elements of the system by release of manually actuable latches and the like.
It is also a purpose of this invention to mounted the information handling elements in ways which facilitate orderly and attractive use, such as by providing smooth transitions between stowed and active positions and ready adjustment of positions.